And they call it puppy love
by Tenshi Ai
Summary: You and Shikamaru have been friends since you were 4. Now both of you are 16. I think you should just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Your prov

You were walking to Shikamaru's. He was your best friend ever since you were 4. Now you're 16. You saw his dad. You waved you're hand.

"Hi Mr. Nara"

"Why hello Aimee"

You caught up to him.

"Coming to my house I suppose" he said.

"Yeah, can I walk with you?" you asked.

He smiled.

"Of course, I just need to pick up a couple of things"

"I'll help"

He smiled and continued walking. You picked up a couple of drinks and cigarettes; for him of course. That was all, 2 boxes of beer and probably 5 packs of cigarettes.

"Wow Mr. Nara, I guess you're a big drinker and smoker"

"Yeah, I'm not proud of it, but I am whom I am"

"But drinking and smoking doesn't make you a bad person, you just made the wrong decision"

"Then I made a lot of bad decisions"

You kept silent. Finally he said something.

"Aimee"

"Yes Mr. Nara?"

You were at the doorstep.

"Watch out for Shikamaru. Make sure he makes the right decisions. And if he doesn't, talk some sense into him, he listens to you. Would you do that for me, as a favor?"

"Of course"

He smiled and took out his key. He unlocked the door and you walked in. You put the boxes on the kitchen counter.

"I'm going to go upstairs to see if Shika is awake" you said.

"Don't count on it" he said.

You laughed and headed to his room. It was a mess. You always bug him about it, but he always says _Hey, I got my laziness from my dad, blame him_, and you would always roll your eyes. He was sleeping on his bed. You sat next to him and shook his shoulder. His mom came in the room.

"Oh, hello Aimee"

"Hi Mrs. Nara"

"Oh, please excuse the room, it's a bit messy"

"A bit?"

You both laughed.

"It's ok; I'll bug him into cleaning it one day"

"Don't count on it" Shikamaru said in a lazy, tired voice.

You looked back. He was still in his bed with the covers over his head. You rolled your eyes.

"Well, I'm going to do laundry. Call me if you need anything, ok"

"I will"

You kept on trying to wake him up. He still was in bed, after all your hard work. You sighed and went out of his room.

"Finally, that troublesome woman is gone" he mumbled.

All of a sudden you come running in and jumped on him.

"Ahh! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Waking you up, you make me do it the hard way"

"Argh, you're not just troublesome, you're crazy!"

You laughed. Then you realized something.

"Oh shit"

"What?"

"Your bed it very comfy"

"What do you expect?"

You got off of him and he sat up. Then you sat next to him.

"I really like your bed"

"Uh, thanks? I guess" you chuckled.

You rested your head on his shoulder, and he put his head on yours. (He doesn't care, you always do that) You realized that you were sleepy yourself. He took the blanket and put it over you and himself. You both fell asleep. Mr. Nara walked in, and then he smiled and closed the door. After a while you woke up. You lifted your head; all of a sudden his head accidentally went on your breasts.

"Umm, Shika, wake up"

He woke up and saw where his head was at. He lifted it quickly and blushed like crazy.

"Sorry" he said.

"That's all right"

You got out of his bed. He sat at the edge of his bed.

"What time is it?" you asked.

He looked at his clock.

"1 pm, I guess you were sleepy" he said

"Hey, you too. C'mon, get dressed"

"Fine"

You got out of his room and talked to Mrs. Nara for a little bit. She took some albums when you and him were little. You laughed at a lot of pictures. But your favorite picture was when you were taking a bubble bath with him. He walked downstairs with a confused face.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at pictures of us"

"Oh great"

He rubbed his forehead.

"C'mon Aimee, let's go"

"Ok. Mrs. Nara, do you think I can keep this picture?"

"Of course"

"Thank you"

You walked out the door.

"What picture did you take?"

"When we were 4"

"Ok, where was it?"

"In a bathtub"

He raised an eyebrow. You showed it to him.

"When was this?"

"I told you, when we were 4"

He took the picture and looked at it.

"Who's that woman over there?"

You looked at it.

"That's… that's my mother"

"Oh"

You're mother died when you were 5 years old, you never knew your father though.

"I'm sorry"

"You don't have to be"

"But I am"

You smiled. Then you saw Ino walking. You and her didn't get along very well. She saw you.

"Aw, Aimee and Shikamaru, when is the baby due?"

"There's no baby"

"Oh, don't tell me you don't like him, because we all know that you do"

"Ino, leave her alone" said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, watch out. This slut wants you. She's going to act like your best friend but then what she really wants is you body"

"Shut up Ino, that's not true. And besides, you're the one who likes Shika, you're just jealous that he doesn't like you back"

"Yeah, whatever. Any boy would be lucky to have me as a girlfriend"

"Lucky? You mean desperate right?" you said.

Shikamaru chuckled.

"Hey, Shikamaru, don't you laugh at that!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Women are so troublesome" he mumbled.

"WHAT?!" yelled Ino.

"Ino, drop it, you like Shika and we all know it"

She pouted and kept on walking.

"Now, that was awkward" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Ya think?"

"What made Ino hate you so much like that?"

"Remember when me and Sasuke used to go out?"

"Yeah"

"Well she saw us making out"

"Oh, so do you still like him?"

"Well, he's hot"

"So you like him?"

"No, just because you think someone is hot doesn't mean you like him"

"Wow"

"What?"

"I never heard a girl say that. Usually if the guy is, _hot_ as you call it, they like him automatically"

"Well, I'm different"

"That's why you're not that troublesome"

"But I'm still troublesome?"

"A little bit"

"Dammit"

He laughed. Then your cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" you answered.

"Can't you say hello for once" said Shikamaru.

You eyed him to shut up.

"Oh, hi Tsunade, what's up?" Shikamaru looked at you. "Sure, ok. Bye" You hung up. "What was that all about?" "We're going on a mission together" "Oh great, and I thought I was going to have an easy day" "You always think you're going to have an easy day" "Whatever. So, what does that troublesome woman want" 

"It's not really a big mission, just to escort this woman somewhere. She had this important scroll thingy that these assassin guys are after. So we just have to protect her" "Eh, easy, this might not be that bad" "C'mon, she wants us there in like 5 minutes" You grabbed his hand and started running. You arrived there and you knocked on the door. "It's open" you heard her said. You went in. "Ah, if you were here in 1 minute, and 43 seconds ago you would be on time" "It's just by one minute" "I know, it's no harm done, but a ninja needs to always be on time. Kakashi Sensei for example, remember the chunin exams?" You both nodded your head. "Well, remember when he was late and Sasuke was nearly disqualified?" You both nodded your head again. "Now we don't want that to happen, do we" "Sorry" you said. "Again, no harm done. Now, your mission is to escort this fine young lady to where she has to be" A girl appeared, she was about your age and she wore a really short skirt, she had brown eyes and she was a burnette. "Hi, I'm Keiko" She shook your hand, but it seemed that she had more interest in Shikamaru. You tried to tell her your name but she went straight to Shikamaru. "Hi, I'm Keiko, and you are" "I'm Shikamaru" "Wow, that's a very nice name" "Uh, thanks" "I hope on our adventure we could get to know each other" "Uh, sure" She was flirting with him like crazy. You didn't like it. "Ok, now, should we go?" you said. "Who are you?" "Aimee" "Are you coming?" she asked "Yeah" "Well, I don't think we need you, Shikamaru could handle everything, right" She went really close to Shikamaru. He looked very uncomfortable. "I think you do need me" you said "Do we really need her Shikamaru?" "Yes! I mean, um, yeah I think it's for the best" he said. "Ok" she said in disappointment. You were walking outside and started your mission. She tripped and Shikamaru caught her. "Oh thank you Shikamaru. I though I was going to die" She hugged him. Shikamaru mouthed the words _Help Me_. You rolled your eyes. "Drama Queen" you mumbled. "What did you say?" she said to you. "Nothing, nothing" "You said something, right Shikamaru" "I didn't hear anything" "Oh, ok then" You looked at Shikamaru and he winked. You smiled. Then you started walking. "Can we rest" "Keiko, this is the 5th time we stopped for you" said Shikamaru "Just for 5 minutes" she pleaded "Let her rest Shika" "Fine" he said annoyed "Shika?" she asked. "That's what I call him" "I want to call him Shika! Can I call you Shika?" "No" "Please?" "No, that's her nickname for me, sorry" "Oh, ok" After fiver minutes you continued walking, then it got dark. "We should stop for tonight, me and Aimee will make camp and look for wood for the fire" "Good think Shikamaru! What should I do?" she asked "Sit there on the log" he said. "But it's dirty" "Would you rather sit on the dirt?" "Fine, I'll sit on the log" You were in the woods with Shikamaru. "Finally, away from that troublesome woman" "Do you think she'll be all right all by herself?" you asked. "She could just get eaten by a bear for all I care" "Shika!" you said sounding surprised. "What? It's true. This mission ended up to be a drag" "Yeah, well, she is a drama queen" "Yeah, like Naruto" You laughed. "So true" you said. Then, out of the blue, you heard her scream. 


	2. Funny for Aimee, troublesome for Shika

Your Prov

You were in the woods when you heard her scream. You and Shikamaru look at each other, drop the wood and start running. You reached her and she was behind a tree.

"What happened?!" you yelled.

"It's over there! It's big and it's hairy!"

She pointed to the log. You and Shikamaru took out your kunai and walked to it slowly.

"One, two three"

You kicked the log, but all you found was, a spider. All of a sudden you laugh hysterically. You're laughing so hard you fall on your knees. Shikamaru tried to hold in his laugh.

"It's not funny! It was going to eat me!" she yelled.

"It's just a spider" you said.

You picked it up with your hands and made it climb a tree.

"There, no harm done" you said.

She didn't trust you. She still hid behind the tree. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and put out his hand.

"It's all right, you can come out" he said.

She took his hand.

"Ok, me and Aimee are going to go and get some wood, do you think you're going to be all right here alone?"

"Can't Aimee go and you stay with me?" she pleaded.

"Aimee needs someone with her, you'll be fine here"

"Ok, but be quick"

"I will" he said.

You walked back to the woods still holding back your laughter.

"Oh my god, that was, it was..."

"Just so funny" he said finishing your sentence

"Yeah" you said.

You went though the woods and picked up some things for the fire. Tsunade gave you a tent all ready. You came back and she was sitting on the log like Shikamaru told her to. You were very surprised that she behaved.

"You ok?" asked Shikamaru.

"Now that you're here" she said flirtatiously.

"Uh, ok then. Um, me and Aimee will set up the tent where you're going to sleep and me and Aimee will sleep outside"

"Can't you sleep with me in the tent"

"Uhh, no because, because..."

"Because I'm afraid of the dark" you lied.

"You're afraid of the dark?" she asked.

"Yes, terrified actually"

"You are?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, remember?" you winked at him.

"Oh, oh! Yeah, she is. Such a scardy cat"

"Yeah, that's me, a scardy cat"

"Yeah, she's such a loser she cried when she was in the dark alone"

"Yeah"

"She's so scared she asked Naruto, this guy in our village to protect her"

"Ok, don't push it" you said

"Sorry" he said.

"Well, our point is that I can't sleep by myself, so I have to sleep with Shika"

"Fine"

You set up the tent and she went inside. You and Shikamaru put up a fire.

"Owch"

Shikamaru burned his hand.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, nothing big"

"You can get infected"

"It'll be fine"

You went up by a river and soaked you towel in the water. You went back, took his hand and put it on the towel.

"Ow, is it supposed to sting?"

"That means it's working"

After you thought it healed you took out the 3 blankets and layed them down.

"Great, she doesn't give us sleeping bags, but she gives us blankets"

"Hey, it's better that nothing"

You went on the blanket and put the sheets over you. Shikamaru went beside you.

"We have to stay awake" you said.

"I know, what a drag"

You giggled.

"I like it when you giggle, it makes me smile"

"Thanks"

You were whispering because you didn't want to wake up Keiko. You weren't doing much. You were lying down facing him and he was lying down facing you. You were just talking.

"What are your pet peves, what do you hate about a girl. And it can't be that they're troublesome"

"I can't stand if a girl is too flirty"

"Like Keiko?"

"Wait, let me change my answer. I hate girls that are like Keiko"

You laughed.

"So, what do you look for in a guy?"

"Hm, they have to be outgoing. But they also have to be layed back when they have to be. They need to be strong and every second when I'm with them it could never be a dull moment. Ok, your turn. If you were paid a million dollars to model for porn, would you do it?"

"No, you?"

"I would"

"Why?"

"It's a million dollars man! C'mon, why wouldn't you?"

"Because it would be..."

"Such a drag" you said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah" he said surprisingly.

"I'm cold" you said.

You went close to Shikamaru.

"Is it all right if I do this?" you asked.

"Yeah, fine by me"

You fell asleep.

Shikamaru's Prov:

Aimee fell asleep. You were about to go to sleep but you forced yourself to stay up. All of a sudden you feel her snuggling in your chest. You blush like really hard.

_Why the fuck am I blushing?_

You shrugged. You tried so hard not to go to sleep but you couldn't help yourself. You fell asleep. It's the next morning. You wake up knowing that Keiko isn't in any kind of trouble.

"Morning" said Aimee.

"Morning"

She was still next to you.

"So, you fell asleep too?" she asked.

"Yeah, well, you know me"

She chuckled. Then you see Keiko coming out of her tent. She froze seeing you with your arm over Aimee and Aimee really close to you. He took his hand away quickly and Aimee stood up.

"I can explain" you said.

You didn't want her to go in her drama stage. Yet she did.

"You chose her then me! How could you! I thought we had something special, I thought we would connect, and yet you slept with her?!"

"Keiko, Keiko, one, Aimee is only my best friend, nothing more, two, I, personally didn't feel any connections, and three... NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"You, you really didn't feel anything?" she asked/

All of a sudden Aimee whispers in your ear.

"Shika, please, pretened to like her"

"What?!"

"Shush, just for this mission and you'll never have to see her again. You don't want her to be more _troublesome_ now do we?"

You though for a while.

"Fine" you said.

You walked over to Keiko.

"May..."

You turned your head at Aimee doing the D_o I really have to do this?_ face. She nodded her head. You sighed.

"May I have a word with you alone"

She smiled and you led her in the woods.

Your Prov

Shikamaru took her hand and led her in the woods. When he left you started laughing. Then your phone rang. (**Bold** is you _Italics_ is the caller)

**Yeah.**

_Hey Aimee._

**This is...**

_Kiba_

**Oh, hey, what's up?**

_Just seeing how your doing with Shikamaru. Did you see the girl? I heard she was annoying._

**Well you heard right. And she's in love with Shika! **

Kiba starts laughing.

_Man how I feel bad for him._

**There's more. Shika told her that he didn't think they connected. So I knew she was going to be a whiny slut the whole mission. So I told Shika to pretened to like her until the end of the mission. Now he's going to live in hell for the next day or two. And i'll be entertained for those days. **

Kiba starts laughing really hard now.

_You probably just wanted the entertainment._

**Kinda**

_I knew it!_

**Oh, Shika is coming with his girlfriend. **

You and Kiba chuckled.

_Ok, make sure you get some on tape._

**Oh don't worry, I will.**

_All right, bye_

**See ya**

You hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Shikamaru.

"Kiba"

"What he say"

"Oh, stuff"

You chuckled and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you after the mission"

"Sure, whatever"

All of a sudden you see him holding hands with Keiko. You hold in your laugh.

"So, you two are together?"

"Yep, me and pooky bear are together"

"Pooky bear?" you asked.

"Oh, that's my own nickname for him, Pooky Bear"

You choke back your laugh harder.

"Aw, what a cute name"

Then you saw Shikamaru's face. It's the _I want to die than do this_ look.

"Hey Keiko, me and Shika are going to train for a bit, could you stay here"

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"I want to stay with Pooky Bear"

"Well Pooky Bear has to train with Aimee, all right?"

"All right what?" she was expecting a diferent answer.

Shikamary gave a big sigh.

"Allright...baby"

You held your laugh as much as you possibly can.

"Ok, I'll wait here"

You and Shikamaru walked into the woods. When you got deep enough you laughed like crazy, you laughed so hard, you fell on your knees.

"You are just enjoying this aren't you?" he said

You wiped off the tears from your eyes from laughing too hard.

"No I'm not"

"You are!" he said surprisingly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just so funny"

"Oh, haha, it is" se said in a sarcastic voice.

Then you saw that he was really annoyed.

"I'm sorry, only until the end of the mission, ok?"

"Fine"

"Ok, when we get back I'll do anything you want"

"You better"

All of a sudden Keiko comes running to us. She was breathing hard.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I lost the scroll"


	3. Stop, Pooky is trying to think!

Your Prov:

Keiko runs to you and Shikamaru.

"I lost the scroll"

"What?!" you and Shikamaru yelled.

"I looked for it in my bag and it wasn't there! What the hell are we supposed to do?! That was an important scroll! My dad is so going to kill me! What do we do?"

You walked to a tree and started hitting your head on it.

"Shit, shit, shit" you said after every hit.

Shikamaru went to his thinking position.

"Pooky, what are you doing?"

"Shh" you said.

"Hey, you can't shush me"

"Stop, he's thinking"

"About what?"

"About how we're going to solve this"

"Maybe I could think better if you two would shut up" he said.

"Sorry" you said.

"Pooky! Did you tell me to shut up?"

"Please, Keiko, I'm trying to think, could you please be quiet"

"Ok pooky, maybe this will help you think"

Shikamaru was closing his eyes so he couldn't tell what she was going to do. She bent over and kissed him. Shikamaru opened his eyes wide open. She broke the kiss.

"Did that help you?" she asked.

"I-I don't know"

"Oh, I know you liked that" she said.

"Take your fucking lips off of him" you said.

_What the hell did I say that for?_

"Excuse me? I could do whatever I want with him because he's my boyfriend"

"Oh, right, sorry. I-I'm going to walk around in the woods"

You jumped on trees into the woods.

Shikamaru's Prov:

You looked at Keiko. She looked at you and smirked and pushed you againts a tree. She took her hand and put it on your chest.

"Finally she's gone, now we can have some alone time" she said.

You raised your eyebrow. Then you knew what she was thinking.

"No, no, I can't" he said.

"Why not"

"Because I, uhh, I'm not ready"

"Then I'll make you ready"

All of a sudden Aimee comes and throws a rock at her head.

"As much as I want to laugh at him, and I mean I really do, I won't. Do you know why? Because friends have their friend's back so I got Shika's back and if he doesn't want to make-out with you, then he doesn't have to. You can't just force him, though I would like to see you try. But either way, you can't force him to. He's got his own rights, weather he's a boy or girl, black or white, he still has rights. And you know what? You're a whiny little brat who walks around with her little nose up in the air thinking you're too good for us when if there wasn't an us then you would probably be all alone in this cruel world. And if it wasn't for us ninjas then maybe you could be lying on the floor dead. So you better treat Shika right or he may turn your back on you. Besides, I don't have my video camera to view this _beautiful_ sight and watch it with Kiba. So back off"

"Hey! You can't just hit me with a rock and give me a whole lecture right after that!" said Keiko

"I just did" she replied.

_What a drag. I wish this mission could be over. When I come home I'm gonna sleep for 3 days straight and make Aimee clean up my room._

"Hey, I can make him do whatever I want!" said Keiko.

"No you can't" yelled Aimee.

"Aimee, I have 5 words for you, I am his girl friend"

"One, girlfriend is 1 word you moron, and second I have 5 words too, I can kick your ass"

Keiko gasped in shock. You gave a little chuckle. Keiko looked at you surprised.

"I'm just going to stay over here and think" you said.

You walked over next to a tree and did your thinking position.

Your Prov:

Shikamaru started thinking. Keiko was getting all fed up with you.

"Come Keiko, let's have a talk" you said.

"Why?"

"Shika said while he was thinking to tell you something, right Shika"

"Yeah" he lied.

"Well, ok, if pooky says you can"

You walked in the woods with her. You told her to close her eyes because Shikamaru wanted to give her a gift. She closed her eyes and you put a big piece of tape over her mouth. Before she knew it her arms were tied and her feet to.

"That'll make you shut up, for now" you said.

You picked her up over your shoulder.

"Damn woman, what the fuck do you eat?! You're mad heavy"

He growled at you. You put her down.

"This is never gonna work. What the hell do I do?"

Then you saw a log, it was hallow. You smirked at looked at her. Her eyes went wide open. You put her in the log and started pushing her where Shikamaru was. He looked at you. You sat on the log, crossed your arms and legs and smirked. He looked at you and chuckled.

"For once, your troublesome came in handy" he said.

"Yes it did. Well, did you think of something?"

"No, it's hard because I don't know anything about the scroll, only Keiko does"

You took the tape off her mouth.

"Ow! Pooky, did you see what she did to me?!"

"I'll worry about that later, first, who you think would want that scroll?" he asked.

"Well, let me think"

"This is gonna be a while" you said.

She growled. You chuckled.

"Ok, umm, oh yeah! Those star ninjas hate us a lot" she said.

"But do you think they would have stolen it?"

"No, we stole it from them"

"What?!" you and Shikamaru yelled.

"No wonder it's gone!" you yelled.

You rubbed your forehead and started hitting your head on the tree again and saying shit.

"Does she do this all the time?" asked Keiko.

"Only when she's stressed"

"That's stupid" replied Keiko.

You went over to the log and kicked it.

"Hey! I'm still in here you know!"

"Ok Shika, where's that duck tape?"

"Ok, ok, I'll be quiet, jeez"

You took out your cell phone and called Tsunade.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Shikamaru.

"Calling Tsunade"

"Why?!"

"Face it, we need help, and I bet this bitch is as clueless as we are"

"Hey!" yelled Keiko.

This time Shikamaru kicked the log. He took the duck tape and put it over Keiko's mouth.

Shika took the phone from your hand and hung up.

"We could look the forest; he or she can't be that far"

"Shika, look, I can't spend another day with this girl, and we do need help. She must've had a reason to choose both of us. This was an important mission and we blew it! So we need help"

"No, we don't, we could…"

"What else could we possibly do? Shika, sometimes we need to ask for help"

You took your phone back and called her again. You saw Shikamaru and you could tell that he was pissed. You gave a big sigh and hung up the phone.

"Fine, I'll give it a couple of days"

He had a satisfied face.

"On one condition" you said.

"What?"

"We bring her back to the village and we'll look for the scroll, when we receive it we'll go back to the village, pick her up and we'll get another ninja to replace both of us so we don't have to deal with her, ok?"

"Ok. I'm with you there"

You called Tsunade and explained it to her. She agreed, so you ran kicking the log, it probably too you approximately 6 hours to get there. When you arrived there she threw up because she got dizzy. You went back out searching for the scroll.

"Good, she's gone" you said.

"Yes, what a troublesome woman"


End file.
